


Let me

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), Yamapi - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamapi takes Tamamori out for drinks; Tamamori invites himself to Yamapi's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me

"Yamashita-san..." Yamapi turns around at the mention of his name to find a stuttering Tamamori Yuta in front of him. "G-Good work today."  
"You weren't so bad yourself," he compliments, and notices a shy smile on Tamamori's blushing face, despite him looking down at the comment.  
"Thank you," he says, bows slightly before he turns to leave, "I'll be off then."  
"Wait! If you're free, wanna go get some drinks?" Tamamori freezes in his steps, seeming not to know how to respond to the suggestion, before he finally nods. "Senpai pays," Yamapi adds with a wink.

While Yamapi isn't a stranger to kouhai behaving a little more like fanboys than idols from the very same agency, Tamamori is something else. He fidgets, blushes, stares a little too much, asks odd questions that have Yamapi giggling, but despite all of that, it's hard to not like him. Actually, maybe it was exactly because he behaves like that, that Yamapi easily agrees to showing him his apartment, although Tamamori clearly would never have even thought of asking him if he hadn't had that last drink.

That Tamamori is drunk shows on the way home, both by the way he stumbles, and the way he talks. He doesn't stutter anymore, and doesn't seem too uncomfortable with Yamapi's arm around his shoulders. However he isn't completely unsteady, but closer to that state than Yamapi himself. Not that Tamamori seems to mind, throwing him a casual comment about how pretty his lips are, then stares at them for a moment. Yamapi just laughs - as if he hadn't noticed the stares earlier that day - and even more so when Tamamori mumbles something that sounds a lot like "fantastic boobs".

What surprises him the most is that when they get to the apartment, Tamamori does seem genuinely interested in the place itself, taking his time to look even at the details of the furnishing. He doesn't usually have co-workers at his place, usually turns it down when they ask, but this time when Tamamori had asked, he had honestly thought he meant something completely different. Not that he minds, having rumors of him doing his kouhai isn't exactly what he wants, but Tamamori... He can make an exception for him. Now that he's all grown up he has become quite a handsome young man, tall and slim, easy on the eye (and seemingly even easier to get to one's apartment).  
"Yamashita-san," he says, catching his attention, "can I go inside?" Tamamori is at the door to his bedroom, already opening it as he gets an answer.  
"Sure. But you can call me Yamapi," he adds, for about the hundredth time that evening before he follows him inside.  
"It's pretty dark in here." There is a window in the room, but only very little light shines through the flowy curtains.  
"You need to turn on the lights." Yamapi walks past him towards the bedside table, knowing exactly where to find the lamp in the dark. He would have lit it as well, if Tamamori hadn't decided to take a step towards him, slip on whatever that was on the floor (probably the pair of pants Yamapi had discarded for the ones he's currently wearing) which results in him grabbing Yamapi's shirt as he falls backwards with a yelp.  
"Oops," he giggles, then goes completely silent as he realizes he has landed back down on Yamashita Tomohisa's bed with said man on top of him.  
"You're drunk," says Yamapi, and their faces are close enough for Tamamori to feel the little puffs of air against his cheek as he speaks.  
"Yeah," is his response, a surprisingly shy whisper, highly contrasting to how he doesn't wait for another reaction before he locks his hands behind Yamapi's neck and pulls him down into a kiss. He doesn't resist, just goes with it, slightly amused by how Tamamori grabs onto him, almost as if he can't believe what is going on. Before they both realize it they have lost their shirts, and Tamamori's hands have left the back of Yamapi's neck to instead move across his chest repeatedly.  
"Is this really okay?" he asks against Tamamori's neck, maybe mostly to make sure, but also to hear him say it.  
"If it's okay? Of course it's okay nothing's more okay this is fucking perfect fuck me," and it is all said a little too fast to be comprehended, but the main idea definitely gets through, and even if it hadn't, the way Tamamori rocks up against Yamapi's hips helps explaining.

Their breaths come quickly between the contact of lips, growing faster as they move together; neither hard nor fast, just the tiniest bit of friction between their bodies. Kissing can only get them so far, though, and it's Tamamori who moves first, impatient hands coming down to unbuckle Yamapi's belt before he shoves one of them down his jeans. He finds him halfway hard already, growing heavier in Tamamori's hand by each stroke. Tamamori can't decide what feels better – the barely audible groans against his tongue, or the mere thought of it being himself making Yamapi sound like that. All he knows is that he wants to hear more of it. Pulling back from the kiss he looks up at the face in front of him (and feels close to drowning in those dark brown eyes), licks his lips in an intended suggestive manner that he hopes looks sexy enough. Not that Yamapi would care, probably, not when he already has Tamamori half undressed and so willing beneath him.  
“Can I?” he whispers, again in a nearly shy way, and he hopes that Yamapi gets the hint because he is not going to ask straight out if he can suck his senpai's dick. Yamashita Tomohisa or not.  
“I have a better idea.” With not so much struggle he gets Tamamori's pants open and off; his own pose more of a problem, but with Tamamori to blame as he can't keep from rubbing himself against whatever body part brushes his now bared cock. Pants finally done away with, Yamapi gets on all fours above him, his knees on each side of Tamamori's head, and Tamamori doesn't hesitate to open his mouth, suck the head of his cock between his lips. It's smooth and hot on his tongue as he swirls it around the tip, and he takes it a little deeper while anticipating both sounds and action. However he doesn't receive the same treatment, only a hand around him as Yamapi let his tongue dart out in quick licks, until Tamamori starts whining because it is far from enough and it's not fair at all.

But then Yamapi finally slides his lips all the way down, taking his entire length into his mouth and sucks, Tamamori nearly chokes on his own breath, because damn, no blowjob has ever felt this good and he hadn't even expected to get any at all. It's hot, tight and moist, his tongue moves like it knows exactly where Tamamori likes it, and suddenly he feels everything too much and too fast. Yamapi notices as well, because it's hard not to when Tamamori's hips move in small thrusts up into his mouth, but he doesn't stop until the contact on his own cock is nothing but a waiting hand and mouth panting against it.  
“Close?” he mumbles, and Tamamori could swear his voice is deeper than it usually is. It sounds good. Yamapi replaces his mouth with his hand while he speaks, moves it fast enough that when Tamamori answers, it's more a moan than anything. “Can you go again if you come now?”  
“Yeah,” Tamamori breathes, and Yamapi's mouth is back around him faster than he can prepare himself for it. He gasps, then moans because Yamapi is bobbing his head until Tamamori feels like he's spinning, his whole body tensing and he lets go. Through his orgasm he feels Yamapi swallowing around him before he pulls back with a deep groan and a roll of his hips. That's when Tamamori realizes his hand is squeezing around Yamapi's cock, and instead he loosens his grip and puts his lips back around it.

He can't see Yamapi's face, but it doesn't matter. The way his breaths tickle his inner thigh is enough for him to spread his legs wider, body working entirely on autopilot. But then he's gone, away from above Tamamori, who manages a low whine at the loss of contact. Yamapi huffs, places a hand on Tamamori to make him back up until all the way to where the bed meets the wall before he slides the other hand up his leg. A long, smooth movement, one that makes Tamamori part his thighs widely, and there's something other than only lust in Yamapi's dark eyes when he looks down at him.  
"You really want this, don't you?" His voice is deep, husky, kind of different, enough that Tamamori shivers as it reaches him. He nods without a thought. "Yeah?" Yamapi is speaking as he reaches past him, retrieves a tube from the bedstand. Spreading the lubrication over his fingers takes only seconds, and when he speaks again he's already pushing the first digit inside Tamamori. "Maybe you've been fantasizing?"

Tamamori has been. It's been obvious enough that Yamapi dares ask without worrying much about appearing narcissistic; he does worry a little, but only until Tamamori lets out a breathy moan before he answers.  
"Mm," and it's kind of unclear if it's because of the fantasies or the finger moving in and out of him as he rocks into the touch.  
"About what?" Yamapi leans down and speaks right into his ear.  
"About you," Tamamori mumbles, but because he's so close there's no trouble hearing, "inside me. Fucking me." It's as if he's thrown away what pride he had left, or maybe it's just that all that matters at that moment is that Yamapi wants him. And he wants him to tell.  
"How?" Another finger is added inside him, and Yamapi picks up his speed a little. Tamamori's cock starts hardening in response, untouched.  
"Sometimes... I ride." It's hard to tell if Tamamori's face is flushed with arousal or embarrassment. Most likely the former, though, because his breathing is not calm. At all. "Sometimes I'm on all fours and you're behind me. Or like this."  
"You like it like this?" Yamapi thrusts his cock against Tamamori's thigh; the head of it is still a little moist with saliva and he can't hold back the groan that comes with the stimulation. "Tell me why."  
"Because..." A third finger enters him, makes him pause momentarily. He's so ready it hurts, in the good way. "Because I can look at you. Touch you. And," another moan, "play with you." Tamamori's hand slides down Yamapi's chest, bumps against one of his nipples and settles at his navel. The metal of his piercing jewelry makes a nice contrast against Tamamori's fingers, and he gasps when he realizes that only a tiny tug on it has Yamapi snapping his hips harshly.  
"You like piercings?" He had noticed the earrings on Tamamori's ear before, but he hadn't thought much of it. At least not until now, with his fingers staying on the jewelry, a little unsteady but determined. "Bet you're happy I put mine back in." Another tug on it and Yamapi pulls his fingers out and away, deciding on his own that Tamamori must be ready now. Judging by the way he whines, he is, and Yamapi's even more certain when Tamamori's long legs wrap around his waist, pulling him so close that when they rub together Yamapi might as well be inside him already.

The sound Tamamori makes once he's filled is almost better than the feeling of the tight warmth around Yamapi; until he pulls out almost all the way only to push back in slowly, so slowly. Tamamori's moans increase steadily with the pace of the thrusts, even though he's not directly touched by either of them.  
"As good as your fantasies?" Yamapi speaks under his breath. He's usually much more humble than this, but he can't help but tease Tamamori. Because he answers.  
"Yeah," he manages between thrusts that have grown strong enough to make him bounce a little against the mattress. "You're so hot." It's a little weird to hear it like that, while he's fucking, but Tamamori's eyes are on him like he's the only thing worth looking at in the whole world, at least for the moment.  
"Tell me how you like it." He slows down again, enough for Tamamori to whine at the dropped pace, but also enough for him to speak properly.  
"You can be a little rougher," Tamamori admits. "But no pain."

Yamapi gets what he's trying to explain, picks up the faster pace again, and tightens the hold he has on Tamamori's waist. Looks like he's on the right track; the sound he makes is absolutely gorgeous, and just above where Yamapi is going inside him over and over, his cock is fully hard and twitching again.

Then he hits a spot inside, hits it dead on, and Yamapi has never been with anyone so loud that wasn't just for show. Right then, Tamamori is so beautiful that he almost wishes he had a camera to catch it with so that he doesn't forget; back arching, eyes closed and head thrown back against the pillow, throat exposed to max. Yamapi can't resist leaning down towards it, nips with his teeth on the thin skin, and when he hits Tamamori right there at the same time, he tightens to the point where it's almost too much to push through.  
"You close?" he asks, because he knows that he won't last much longer with the way Tamamori squeezes around him. There's a nod, then Tamamori's hand bumps against Yamapi's abs on its way down to give himself the very little bit of stimulation he'll need on the outside.

He leans back a bit to take in the sight, Tamamori touching himself without holding back, flushed down to his chest, which is almost still now that he's so close that he's nearly holding his breath. He squirms as he pushes back onto Yamapi's cock, his head falls partly to the side and the pierced ear calls for attention. Reluctantly Yamapi lets go of Tamamori's hipbone with one of his hands, but the reaction he gets when he brushes then tugs on the jewelry in the earlobe is so worth it. A quick gasp, then Tamamori is coming for the second time, leaving his own stomach sticky once he's done, chest going back to heaving heavily.

Yamapi doesn't say anything more, just takes a new, firm hold on him as he goes fast and hard, and Tamamori doesn't seem to mind. Half a minute and he's done, spending himself inside Tamamori, who strokes a finger down one of his arms, listens to his breathing as it calms down. He even dares to push up to place a kiss on Yamapi's lips, so quick that it's more just a peck. He gets his hair ruffled in response, right before Yamapi pulls back and lets him stretch his legs out.

Tamamori is almost sleeping when he gets cleaned up with a damp towel, but Yamapi doesn't mind; he was the one to suggest (and pay for) the drinks, after all. He almost thinks he is out completely when he slides into the bed himself, but arms reach for him, and before he knows it he has Tamamori curled up against his body. Cuddly ones aren't bad, he supposes, as long as they don't stay around for too long.  
“Mm, you smell good.” The words are muffled against his own skin, but not unclear enough that Yamapi can't make it out, and he almost laughs at it, because he sure isn't smelling like sparkly idol at the moment. Fans are easy to please, he thinks, or rather plays with the truth of the thought, but he doesn't comment on it, because Tamamori is a kouhai rather than a fan to him anyway.  
“Goodnight,” is all he says back, and has to hold back another wave of laughter when he hears Tamamori again, definitely asleep now, mumbling something of which the only word he can distinguish is what again sounds very much like “boobs”.


End file.
